An article of manufacture relating generally to a foldable seat and more particularly to a portable infant booster seat which is compact and easy to handle but affords maximum support for an infant.
Infant booster seats are well known in the prior art. Portable booster seats have become more popular due to the concern about sharing germs between booster seat users and the lack of booster seats in some locations. The present infant booster seat has an upright back support, foldable sidewalls and a flexible front wall forming an outer shell. A seat member hingedly connected to the outer shell includes a cushioned seat and support panels that extend from a lower front edge and mid-section of the seat, providing a unitary support structure for the seat. The seat member may be placed in a horizontal position for use with an infant or in a compact, upright, folded storage position. The following embodiments and aspects thereof are described and illustrated in conjunction with systems which are meant to be exemplary and illustrative, not limiting in scope.